As people's growing emphasis on quality of life and health and safety, the use of sanitary wet wipes is more and more popular, especially when traveling and in outdoor activities, they are becoming a necessary article. At present, there are various kinds of wet wipes on the market with various categories and functions, such as for antibacterial, moisturizing, and odor-eliminating. However, these wet wipes usually have various problems, such as only having a limited antibacterial effects with moderate disinfecting and antibacterial properties; or some ingredients added to the wet wipes having stimulatory effects, such as containing alcohol components, or no moisturizing effect, and after using these wipes, the skin will dry quickly and become tightly, especially when used in winter, ladies will feel very uncomfortable and need to apply moisturizing cream for further skin care.
Therefore, there is a need for a new antibacterial wet wipe for skin care that has strong antibacterial and disinfection properties, high safety, and other skin care functions (e.g., moisturizing, whitening and the like).